In general, a hydraulic excavator which is s typical example of a construction machine is constituted by an automotive lower traveling structure, an upper revolving structure rotatably mounted on the lower traveling structure, and a front device provided on a front side of the upper revolving structure, capable of moving upward/downward.
Here, the hydraulic excavator includes a small-sized hydraulic excavator for performing a work in a small work site or the like. This small-sized hydraulic excavator is usually called a mini-shovel, and since it is used for a demolition work inside a building or an excavating work in a small place on a street or the like, a machine weight is kept to approximately 0.7 to 8 tons, for example. Accordingly, in the small-sized hydraulic excavator, an entire vehicle body including the lower traveling structure and the upper revolving structure is formed in a compact manner.
The upper revolving structure of the small-sized hydraulic excavator includes a revolving frame forming a support structural body, a counterweight provided on a rear side of the revolving frame in order to take a balance with the front device, a prime mover such as an engine or the like provided on a front side of the counterweight and provided on the revolving frame, an operator's seat platform provided by covering an upper side of the prime mover and having an operator's seat, a floor plate provided on a front side of the operator's seat platform and on the revolving frame, a floor mat provided on the floor plate, and a traveling lever pedal supported by the revolving frame on the front side of the revolving frame, having a rotational shaft which becomes a rotational center on a side lower than the floor plate, and having a base end mounted on the rotational shaft and a distal end protruding upward through the floor mat.
The small-sized hydraulic excavator constituted as above has width dimensions in a left and right direction of the lower traveling structure and the upper revolving structure set small by considering necessity of passing through a narrow street or an entrance of a building and transportation by a small-sized truck. Moreover, length dimension in a front and rear direction of the upper revolving structure is designed in a compact manner within a range where an occupying space for an operator can be ensured.
As described above, in the small-sized hydraulic excavator, a lever part of the traveling lever pedal protrudes upward through an opening part formed in the floor mat. The operator can operate traveling of the lower traveling structure by grabbing and tilting a distal end of this lever part in the front and rear direction. In this case, since the opening part in the floor mat is formed large so that the tilted lever part does not interfere, there is a concern that earth and sand or water can enter below the floor through the opening part. Thus, a small-sized hydraulic excavator in which a bellows-shaped boot covering a gap between the opening part in the floor mat and the lever part is provided is known (Patent Document 1).